


RotTMNT fan arts

by jactinglim



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cosplay, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suit Kink, Suits, Tie Kink, Tuxedos, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: I'm dumping all my TMNT fan art here because I can't post some of them in my other platforms where it's infested by bigots. Antis, do not harass. I am not going to forbid you to interact but please don't be assholes. Thank yew~
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo & April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 161





	1. LeoTello

My headcanon on why Donnie doesn't wear a tie with his suit ;)

[Lucrative chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506363/chapters/70628892) art commission for [caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I added another art of dominant Leo in this chapter.


	2. Simping for Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me simping over my first turtle crush, rocking a suit (and a blanket, and grey drawstring sweats) like nobody's business


	3. Mikey dressed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodles of Mikey, dressed up in a suit & as Dr. Feelings


	4. LeoSagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more dom Leo so guess who got himself a rope bunny ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for commenting! They inspire me :D
> 
> Added a quick doodle because I want to draw Usagi being shorter than Leo


	5. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People joked about Leonardo's outfit looking like Leon Kennedy's so I had April join him as Ada Wong hahaha!
> 
> My Twitter reached 200 followers so I ran an art request raffle and the winner asked for Leo as Raiden.  
> I'll run another art raffle if my Twitter reaches 300 followers :)
> 
> Raph as Pyramid Head for Halloween
> 
> Mikey as Monkey Kid


	6. Cute sk8r Boi Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to dress Mikey up in skater gear but I couldn't make up my mind yet.
> 
> I also drew Mikey in a cute outfit by pukopop who won my 300-follower raffle.  
> I'll run another art request raffle if I reach 400 followers.


	7. RotTMNT Turt Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started a series of the turts wearing cool outfits, but I draw them in default first before adding the clothes. So here's the turt bois before I add clothes on 'em.


	8. Leo's first onsen experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi brings Leo to an onsen


	9. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turt bois wrapped up as gifts. Finally completed all 4!
> 
> Quick sketches as birthday gifts for the stans :)

  



	10. Glowy Tomato Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rise crew kept posting gifs and teasers for the upcoming episodes and the ones with the new look blew our collective fandom minds so have some glowy Hamato kids.


	11. Sleepy Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph carries Donnie to bed whenever the genius dozes off mid-work. Donnie shows his appreciation.


	12. Lou Jitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny tweet inspired me to draw Lou Jitsu in 'hoe but fashion'


	13. TWRFanzine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My #rottmnt piece for the TWRFanzine

Merry Christmas!

Here's my #rottmnt piece TWRFanzine released today!   
Let's all celebrate the fandom together as one community!   
Check out the rest here: <https://twitter.com/TWRFanzine/status/1342319836907520001>


	14. Show Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by hummerhouse for the Show Your Love event!


End file.
